


Today's Special Is Our Winchester Sandwich

by disreputabledog



Series: Long Nights in Small Towns [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Comfort Food, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foursome, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, Impala Makeouts, Implied/Referenced Somnophilia, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Present Tense, Sex Games, Spitroasting, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disreputabledog/pseuds/disreputabledog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's typical post-hunt evening of drinking beer and watching his brother try to get laid takes an interesting turn when a couple of strangers want to hook up with him and Dean both for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasquatchsammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasquatchsammy/gifts).



> This story is a shameless attempt to sexually frustrate my friend [Erin](http://sasquatchsammy.tumblr.com/)—starring her, the boys, and me—originally inspired by [this post](http://sasquatchsammy.tumblr.com/post/39015685577/what-is-the-dirtiest-thing-possibly-thingssss-you). Cas will probably show up in a future installment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't how he planned to come out to his brother, but what can you do. He is not letting Dean's casual homophobia prevent him from getting laid tonight.

Another town, another hunt, another bar. Sam rubs his eyes and sips his beer while Dean chats up the bartender next to him. He swivels around in his seat to survey the rest of the room. Nothing he hasn't seen in a thousand other bars in a thousand other towns after a thousand other hunts. He can even pick out the girls Dean will go for. Any minute now Dean will nudge him with an elbow, point his chin at the blonde in the short skirt playing pool with her friends or the tall Latina woman drinking alone in a booth, raise his eyebrows suggestively at Sam, and Sam will spend the rest of his evening doodling Sumerian cuneiform on his napkin while Dean closes his mark. The bartender would have been his first choice, Sam guesses, but she's already shut him down with a polite wave of her wedding band.

"You want another one, Sammy?" Dean asks and Sam nods, finishing his bottle as Dean raises two fingers to the bartender. He sets his bottle down and his eye catches on a pair around the corner of the bar counter, a pretty redheaded woman with her hair up and...hm. Her companion's a bit of a puzzle; masculine clothes but long hair for a guy, narrow shoulders, face a bit boyish for their surroundings. The two talk softly and laugh loudly, heads close together, and he would assume they were an item except the redhead keeps looking at...him and Dean? Sam makes eye contact with her and she looks down and blushes. Interesting. He smiles a little at her the next time she looks over and she puts her hand on her friend's arm and then they're both looking at him. It gives him an idea.

"Hey man, I'll be right back," he tells Dean, and makes his way over. "Hi," he says, holding out his hand, "I'm Sam. I hope I'm not intruding. It looked like you wouldn't mind a hello."

"Hi Sam, I'm Erin," the redhead says and shakes his hand firmly, "and this is my friend Rob."

Sam's really glad Dean isn't here right now because his brother would probably go for the holy water and the silver blade after this next question. "And, uh, what pronoun do you prefer? I'm, mine are male," he says as he shakes Rob's hand.

Rob's face lights up like it's Christmas. "He—my pronouns are he/him/his. Thanks for asking. Not many people do. Nice to meet you, Sam." Chalk up another point for six-sevenths of a Stanford education.

"I use she," Erin says, smiling too. "Listen, I'm terrible at the whole smoothly picking people up in bars thing so I'm just going to go for it. I," she glances at Rob, " _we_ think you and your friend are both really attractive and we wondered if you'd like to make out and maybe...other stuff? And if you're not interested that's totally cool," she finishes quickly, blushing again.

Sam laughs in pleased surprise. "Wow, I'm pretty sure that's the most direct proposition I've ever gotten. Let me just, let me check with my...friend...and make sure he doesn't have other plans already?" And give him a quick 'Trans 101' so he doesn't make a _complete_ ass of himself.

"And hey, if he's busy but you're still up for it, that's cool too," Rob says. "Or if you don't like guys, you know, I can sit out." He shrugs.

"No, that's...that's not a problem." Sam lets it show on his face how much of a problem it's not, and Rob's face starts to heat up too. Sam grins. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere, yeah?"

"Oh, we'll be here."

  


"I'm back," Sam announces as he slides onto the stool next to Dean, glad to see his brother hasn't taken off on some other conquest already.

"Redhead, nice. So, you strike out or what?"

"No, actually, quite the opposite. She and her friend are interested in both of us."

Dean turns to give the pair a second look and Erin gives a little wave. "Seriously?" He claps Sam on the back and grins. "Good going, Sammy! Didn't think you had it in you. The one on the right is a little butch for me, but if you're game..."

"Well, that's the thing." Sam quickly explains, and sighs at the confused expression on Dean's face. "It's really not that complicated, Dean, and I am more than happy to ditch you right here and keep them both to myself if you can't handle it."

"No, I just, uh, didn't think you, you know," Dean says and gestures vaguely at Sam with his bottle.

"Liked guys? Not all the time, but yeah, there are guys I definitely go for. I never said anything because it's not a big deal and it never really came up." He takes another sip, trying to play it cool but fighting an inner nervousness. This isn't how he planned to come out to his brother, but what can you do. He is not letting Dean's casual homophobia prevent him from getting laid tonight.

The tips of Dean's ears go a bit pink and he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "I, actually, me too." He doesn't look at Sam.

"Wait, _you_? No way." But Dean doesn't grin and punch him on the arm like he would if it were just another prank. "No fucking way!"

"Well, it doesn't exactly go with my image, does it?" Dean says defensively. "Classic car, leather jacket, shotguns, Led Zep, and sucking cock? I don't think so."

Sam snorts. "You'd be surprised, man." He finds himself staring at his brother's mouth, the image of him blowing a guy stuck in his brain for some reason. He'd never thought, he'd always assumed...he coughs and fidgets in his seat, trying to clear his head. And his crotch. "So, you in?"

"Yeah, let's do this." Dean downs his beer and Sam follows suit, and they head over to the other two.

"Hi cuties," Dean says with his most charming smile, and Sam says a quick prayer of thanks that Dean did _not_ lead with 'ladies,' "I'm Dean."

"I'm Rob, this is Erin. Did Sam fill you in?"

"Yeah, quite an intriguing offer." Dean looks Rob up and down and furrows his brow. Sam cringes, waiting for disaster. "I got a question though. How does this work exactly? You got a dick, or what?"

Sam buries his face in his hands and groans. "You _asshole_ ," he starts, but Rob puts up his hand. He gives Dean a thorough once-over in turn, letting the silence drag out until Dean is shifting awkwardly on his feet. "I don't usually share that information unless someone's getting in my pants," Rob says finally, stepping into Dean's personal space. "That where you're hoping this goes, Dean?"

Dean swallows. "I, uh. Yeah," he says in a small voice. Sam is momentarily speechless. Then he bursts out laughing and has to hang onto a stool to keep himself upright. Erin giggles and gives Rob a high-five. Dean just glares at him, ears going pink again.

Sam finally gets himself under control and wipes at his eyes. "Oh man. This entire night was worth it, just for that."

"Shut up, bitch," Dean grumbles.

"Night's not over yet," says Erin, wrapping her arms around Rob from behind and nuzzling at his neck, eyes locked on Sam. "You boys still interested?"

"Sure thing," says Dean, but it's Sam that steps forward and takes Erin's face in his hands, bending down to kiss her. He hears Rob make a noise nearby but he's focused on Erin's lips and sliding his tongue between them, her mouth opening up easily under his. She tastes like candy and he can't tell if it's lipgloss or whatever she was drinking earlier. His teeth close on her bottom lip and his reward is a moan and Erin's hand coming up to rest on his chest.

He breaks the kiss and turns to Rob, now neatly sandwiched between him and Erin. Sam leaves one hand around the back of Erin's neck and moves the other to Rob's jaw, tipping up his face to meet his mouth. Rob's lips are a bit chapped and Sam licks at them gently at first, but when he feels Erin's head move to kiss along Rob's neck, he deepens his own kiss and Rob moans for the both of them.

Satisfied, Sam pulls back with a smile to find Dean staring at him with an odd expression on his face. Abruptly he realizes that while he's seen Dean putting the moves on countless women, Dean hasn't had the same opportunity with him. And one of these kisses was with a guy. New territory all around. Erin and Rob seem occupied with each other at the moment so he bumps his shoulder against Dean's and softly asks, "You okay with this?"

The corner of Dean's mouth twitches and he licks his lips, and Sam's staring at them again. When he raises his eyes to meet Dean's, though, Dean has his fixed on _Sam_ 's lips. Sam has no idea what to do with this information. Dean says, "Yeah, I'm, yeah." He collects himself and gives the appraising leer Sam is used to. "Didn't know you had it in you, Sammy. My sweet nerd of a brother's got some mojo after all."

They turn back to the other two and Erin has her face pressed into Rob's neck while he methodically demolishes her updo with his fingers. Sam suddenly really wants to see her above him, riding him with her red hair flying, mouth gasping Sam's name. He shakes his head to clear it for the second time that night. He needs to keep it together; his pants are starting to get tight and this is not the place to get too worked up.

"Do I get a taste too or am I just going to have to watch and take care of myself?" Dean calls. Erin pulls away from Rob and goes over to kiss Dean. He doesn't have to lean down quite as far as Sam does but he's still a head taller than she is, and her back arches nicely to accommodate him. Dean's taking his time, kissing her thoroughly, supporting her weight as her knees begin to tremble. Rob fits himself along her body behind her so Erin is the filling of the sandwich this time, and by the sounds she's making, she's absolutely loving it. Yeah, his brother's no slouch in the seduction department.

As Sam tries to figure out if he's resigned or turned on by this fact, he feels Rob's hand on his arm, pulling him into the group. He almost wants to laugh at the picture of Dean and him as the giant bookends of this little foursome, but it's turning out to be a hotter sight than he expected, and it's making him think of other things, Rob and Erin on all fours making out with each other while he and Dean fuck into them from behind.

Sam groans and puts one hand on Rob's hip to draw in closer, gaining a breathy chuckle and the slide of Rob's ass along his front. His other hand reaches out for Erin but overshoots and finds Dean's hip instead, flannel and denim under leather distinctly different than Erin's silky black dress. He hesitates and then leaves his hand there when Dean doesn't pull away. Maybe Dean thinks it's someone's else's, but when Sam digs his fingers in without quite knowing why and Dean makes a desperate noise into Erin's mouth, Sam shivers at the new wave of warmth running through him.

So much for not getting worked up in the bar. He knows the expression on his face right now is pure satisfaction. It's going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, if that's how it's going to be, he is certainly not going to just stand around and miss out on the action, as hot as this show is.

Erin and Rob walk ahead of Dean and Sam, their hands clasped and swinging between them. They hadn't explained their relationship and Sam hadn't asked. Whatever its nature, their arrangement clearly includes hooking up with each other as well as Sam and Dean, and he's definitely not going to complain about that. After a quick discussion of the potential combinations found all four of them in agreement that a bed ought to be found as quickly as possible, Dean offered their motel room up the block, they settled their tabs, and now here they are.

Somehow the fact that he and Dean are actually related and not just buddies never came up either. It's probably weird that they're gearing up to have sex in the same room, but Sam can't bring himself to care. The evening is young, he feels good, and he doesn't want to poke at this new thing with his brother too much in case everything comes down around his ears. It isn't as though he's never walked in on his brother before; Dean almost made a game of it back in the day, to his teenage self's terminal embarrassment. This is fine. It's all fine. He doesn't need to fuck it up by over-thinking.

"Wow, that's quite a car," Rob comments when they get to the right door.

Dean brightens. "That's my baby," he says as he strokes the hood possessively. "You know cars?" Sam prepares for unending vehicular distraction.

"Not a thing," Rob says with an apologetic shrug and Dean's face falls. "She's beautiful though. Don't have to know much to see that."

"Hear that, Sammy?" Mollified, Dean fishes the key out of his pocket and throws his other arm around Rob's shoulders. "We got a smart one here."

Sam rolls his eyes at Dean's back and Erin laughs next to him. "Trust me, don't get him started on his precious car," he stage-whispers to her, "he'll be the only one to get off and the rest of us will be out of luck," and she laughs some more. Dean unlocks the door and gives him the finger over his shoulder, which only makes Erin laugh harder. Sam likes it, especially when she leans against him to get her breath, face open and happy. 

Things are a little awkward when they're all inside the room. Thank God there aren't any weapons visible among their stuff, but Sam's carrying his handgun and a knife and he knows Dean has at least that on him. Getting undressed might be a little tricky without scaring their guests away. 

Luckily, Rob has already started kissing Erin again as a prelude to pulling off her coat. Sam signals to Dean and they take the opportunity to stash their weapons while the other two are otherwise occupied. When he turns back to watch, his mouth falls open at the sight of Erin's cleavage. Where the hell was she hiding that rack in the bar? Dean gives him a smug look and mouths "Dude!" at him. Of course, his brother had all that pressed up against him earlier.

Sam's gaze moves lower, and Rob already has a hand under her dress and Erin's starting to make little plaintive sounds against his mouth. Well, if that's how it's going to be, he is certainly not going to just stand around and miss out on the action, as hot as this show is. He grabs the armchair out of the corner and positions it behind Erin before sitting in it and pulling her down into his lap. She squeaks before relaxing against him, running one hand up the side of his face to stroke through his hair and wiggling her ass against his crotch to settle more comfortably between his spread legs. 

His hands hover over the bared tops of her breasts, teasing her with his warmth, and he places his mouth right against her ear to ask, "May I?" At her frantic nod Sam goes to town, squeezing and rolling her breasts between his hands while he kisses up and down her neck, sucking some more color into her skin. Erin gasps when he dips his fingers below her neckline and bra to pinch her nipples, and squirms in his lap when he digs his fingers into her flesh. He's already hard, and her ass moving on him like that feels amazing.

He comes up for air to find Dean sitting on the edge of the bed already with Rob straddling him. Dean's boots are off and so are Rob's shoes, and Sam chuckles at the sight of Rob's feet in striped socks hanging off the bed on either side of Dean's knees. His brother looks good with a guy in his lap, Rob somehow managing to get a firm enough grip in Dean's short hair to direct the kiss. Their mouths are wide and hungry against each other and it turns Sam on like he wouldn't have believed, Dean just _taking_ it like that. A low growl comes out of him as he thinks about what else Dean could take and Erin shivers against him. 

Closer, Sam needs to be closer. He scoops Erin up with her legs over one arm and the other supporting her back, and Dean and Rob turn to look at her startled giggle. Instead of going to the unoccupied bed, he deposits her on Dean's. Dean leans back on his elbows and twists to look up at him. 

"Sam?" Dean's face has a mix of emotions: lust, concern, and some unnameable intensity that goes straight into Sam and lodges in his heart. 

"All together," he replies, staring at his brother. It's almost a question, but mostly not.

Dean swallows. "Yeah, okay." He licks his lips and stares back, and Sam isn't sure what he would have done, maybe fall to his knees and kiss those lips, if Erin didn't take that moment and kiss Dean herself. It must be a little awkward upside down, but that doesn't stop either of them. Sam isn't too surprised because her tits are totally hanging in Dean's face at that angle. Rob pulls Dean's shirt up and runs his hands over his stomach, and snickers when Dean's skin twitches under the contact.

"Enjoying the view?" Rob asks. Sam shares a smile with him and moves a few steps to the side so he can pull Rob in for a kiss of his own. Rob responds by pushing Sam's outer layers of clothing to the floor, leaving him in just a T-shirt. Now he has one hand under Dean's shirt and one hand under Sam's, alternately dragging his nails and smoothing over the skin. Rob teases at the trail of hair that leads under Sam's waistband, grinning into his mouth, but doesn't move any farther down.

Suddenly, Erin's there undoing his belt and nibbling at his hip, and when Rob notices what she's up to he moves to do the same with Dean. Erin turns her face up while she makes quick work of his fly, smiling wickedly. "Rob and I have this little game we like to play. You up for it?" she fairly purrs.

"Uh, what is it?" 

Rob laughs as Erin continues, "We have a long-running argument over who gives better blowjobs. Rob always tries to say it's him but he's totally wrong because I am the _queen_ of fellatio, let me tell you that right now." She sits up, nestling her back against Dean's side, leaving Sam's jeans open and starting to slip down by themselves. "So the game is, we go down on both of you and you judge us, and the winner gets first fuck."

"Sold!" Dean calls from behind her, throwing his hands up.

"You two don't mess around, do you? I thought you said you were terrible at picking people up in bars." Sam raises his eyebrows.

"She prefers the bit that comes after, so she tries to get the formalities out of the way as quickly as possible," Rob says.

Erin gasps dramatically and smacks him on the ass. "You make me sound like some kind of slut! For real though, I'm more comfortable with the 'naughty bedroom adventures' part than the 'convincing people to have them with me' part."

"Well, _I'm_ glad you picked us," says Dean. "And that Sam here took the hint for once."

"Jerk." Sam swats at the part of his brother's leg that isn't currently covered by Rob.

"Bitch," Dean returns the jibe contentedly.

Rob hops off of Dean's lap and rubs his hands together. "Come on, sexy friends, let's do this."

"You're ridiculous," Erin says with a fond smile.

"I'm not the one claiming, erroneously I might add, to be the queen of fellatio." 

"Well, _you're_ certainly not the queen of anything."

"I could if I wanted to be. I'm sure I've got my tiara around here somewhere." Rob makes a show of patting his pockets, his hair falling into his eyes.

Dean sits up. "How are we doing this? Us sitting, you kneeling, or us standing, you sitting?"

"What do you think, Erin?" Rob asks, tilting his head to the side. It's a gesture so reminiscent of Cas that Sam has to rein in a mad urge to giggle.

"You two are huge." Erin's face goes bright red. "I mean, you're tall! The angle will be better if you're on the bed and we're on the floor."

"Good enough for me," Rob says. "Time to lose those clothes, boys. You can keep the jacket on, though." He nods at Dean.

"I am not having sex in this jacket," Dean huffs.

"Your loss. Doesn't get much better than blowjobs and leather, _mmm_. Hey, that almost rhymed." 

Dean looks blankly at the jacket, then at Sam. "What did I tell you," Sam mouths with an eyebrow waggle and a thumbs-up. Dean just glares and starts stripping down, so Sam follows suit. He tries not to look at Dean, tries not to think about how soon he'll be watching his brother's cock disappearing into an eager mouth in tandem with his own.

"You need to lose some layers too, hon," Erin says to Rob, who is still in shirt, tie, pinstriped vest and corduroys. "You're going to want more mobility if you hope to compete with me." She pulls her own dress over her head, revealing matching polka-dot panties and bra trimmed in lace. Sam's eyes meet Dean's, and Dean is pointing at Erin's ass and winking suggestively.

"I saw that," says Rob and Dean puts his hands behind his back, the picture of mostly naked innocence when Erin turns around to see what's going on. She bites down on his nipple for his trouble and Dean lets out a yelp. Sam laughs and laughs with his jeans halfway off while Erin walks over to Rob and starts undoing buttons. He sits down on the bed next to Dean to get his pants the rest of the way gone, leaving both of them in their boxers. He's very conscious of the heat of Dean's body nearby.

Erin leaves Rob standing in his own boxers and a tight white undershirt. "You know what, hell with this," he says and starts to pull the undershirt's bottom hem up and off, but it gets stuck around his shoulders. "Son of a _bitch_ , stupid thing, this is why I never bind, Erin, help." She gives him a hand and then Rob is also naked from the waist up.

"Yes, I have breasts," Rob sighs in answer to Dean's questioning stare at his bare chest. "Congratulations, you both get to see and touch them, just don't call them that. Or tits. Or boobs."

"You got it, mister," Dean responds immediately, and Sam feels a small rush of pride in his brother.

"That's what I like to hear." Rob comes closer and gives Dean a deep kiss before ruffling his hair. "Good boy." Dean flushes all the way down to his chest. 

Sam barely opens his mouth before Dean claps his hand over it. "Not a word, Sammy. Not a fucking word."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Erin really does hold a title to defend; someday I really will challenge her for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Dean still isn’t glaring or yelling or throwing his hand off, just running his hands through Erin’s hair and telling her what a good girl she is, how hot her mouth looks on his dick.

Rob and Erin do rock-paper-scissors to determine who goes where first. Sam shares a laugh with Dean, remembering all the times they've thrown down over who gets stuck with the nastier job on a hunt. Next time it comes up, he'll think of this moment instead: their normally bland motel room full of relaxed, happy people in their underwear. Yeah, he could get used to this. Erin wins, and after a cry of "Ha, in your face!" she chooses Dean to start with. 

"So, how does this work exactly?" Dean asks as she kneels in front of him.

"We usually set a timer and switch off when the alarm goes, and then you rate us afterwards. If you can't both agree on a winner, it's a tie, but if one of us can make one of you come before time's up that breaks the tie."

"And whoever wins gets to choose what we do next," Rob continues, taking his own place on the floor in front of Sam. "And if you two need some time to recover before that, we can always amuse ourselves for a bit." He leans over to kiss Erin, who growls low in her throat. The sound sends shivers up Sam's spine. When Rob pulls away, he shifts on his knees and grimaces at the floor. "Somebody throw me a pillow, this carpet is nasty."

"I got it." Erin hops up before anyone else can move and leans over the empty bed. Sam can't help but stare at her polka-dotted ass, and he chuckles when he notices that Dean and Rob are equally captivated. An expertly aimed pillow comes flying at Rob's face and he splutters and glares while Erin primly settles herself on her own pillow, only to shriek and jump up again when Rob gives her ass a good smack.

"Hey now!" Dean forestalls the imminent all-out tussle by grabbing hold of each of them by the shoulder. "Pillow fights, while otherwise awesome, are not blowjobs." 

Erin sticks her tongue out at Rob but turns her attention back to Dean. "I'm ready when you are. Shall we say five minutes? Ten?" 

Dean looks at Sam and says, straight-faced, "Let's say five. It's been awhile since Sammy here got laid and I don't know how long he's going to last." There's no way Sam can let that go and he punches Dean in the arm. "Ow! Focus, man. You're only delaying us getting our dicks sucked." He has a point, so Sam rolls his eyes and grudgingly subsides. Dean sets his watch for five minutes and lays it on the bed between them. 

Rob's hands are already at Sam's waistband and tugging down his boxers. He's half hard and feeling exposed despite the many times he's done this. Well, not exactly this, not with Dean right next to him and getting the same treatment. He resolutely doesn't look over, looks down at Rob instead, just in time to watch him take Sam's entire cock in his mouth, right to the base. Sam groans and grips the back of Rob's head, and Rob's eyes roll back as he sucks gently at the rapidly stiffening length. 

"Son of a bitch," he hears Dean swear softly and his resolve not to watch his brother fails. Erin's hair falls in ginger waves over Dean's thighs, hiding most of her face and his crotch, but Sam can see how Dean's stomach muscles tighten and the way he bites his bottom lip and Sam wants to kiss him so badly that it almost hurts. He turns back to Rob, who's run out space in his mouth to take all of Sam now that he's fully hard, and tightens his fingers in Rob's hair, trying to guide him to a faster rhythm so he won't have to think about his brother. Rob won't be rushed, though, as much as he appears to like Sam's rough handling, his fingers digging into one hip to keep him still.

When Sam meets Rob's eyes, he's shocked to see them flick over to Dean and back to him, almost as if... But Rob and Erin don't know that he and Dean are brothers; it would be natural to suggest completing the circuit given everything they've already done tonight, and Sam's sure that's what Rob is trying to say with his eyebrows and his smile as he pulls back to tease at the head of Sam’s cock. His head falls back with another groan when Rob takes him deeper again, and he throws his other hand out for support. It falls against Dean's bare thigh, warm skin and soft hair sliding under his fingertips.

Sam’s breath catches in his throat as he waits for Dean to react. His senses are all tangled up and colored with the adrenaline and fear rushing through his veins. He’s touched a lot of Dean’s body over the years and Dean has touched his, patching each other up over hunts, but he can’t even pretend this is the same. Small sounds are coming from Dean’s half-open mouth that aren’t new to Sam either, but sitting this close to his brother, watching his face while Erin’s head bobs in Dean’s lap, even with this barest of touches against Dean’s leg—it’s almost too much. And Dean still isn’t glaring or yelling or throwing his hand off, just running his hands through Erin’s hair and telling her what a good girl she is, how hot her mouth looks on his dick. So Sam leaves his hand in place, heart hammering in his chest.

Too soon, the beep of Dean’s watch signals the end of the round, and Sam lets his hands fall away from Dean’s leg and Rob’s head, giving each a smooth caress as he goes. Erin shoots a challenging grin at Rob, who kisses it off her face with a growl. Sam risks a look at Dean and his brother’s face is flushed and relaxed, one hand idly stroking his dick while Rob and Erin switch places. 

“I have to say, Sam, this was one of your better ideas,” Dean says, putting his free hand on Sam’s shoulder and squeezing it a little. Sam can’t speak. What the hell is going on here? Just another way for Dean to mess with his little brother like he has their entire lives together? Sam remembers all of Dean’s crude bragging about how far he’d gone with the hottest local girl in their latest town during Sam’s teenage years, designed to make him turn tomato red and stammer, just a stupid sibling thing because Sam could see Dean was more considerate with the girls themselves and didn’t kiss and tell with anyone else. ‘It’s not incest if our balls don’t touch’? Sam can feel hysterical laughter bubble in his chest at that thought and quickly chokes out an answer at Dean’s questioning look.

“What are you talking about, I always have good ideas.”

“Yeah, you just keep thinking that.” Dean clucks his tongue and slides his hand up to cup Sam’s face. There’s an unfamiliar heat in his eyes, and his other hand is still wrapped around his goddamn dick. Sam’s eyes automatically drop to Dean’s mouth when he licks his lips, then trace over Dean’s chest and stomach, wanting to follow the soft flexing of muscles with his tongue. Dean’s eyes are narrowed when Sam meets his eyes again, and he wonders what his own face looks like. The events of the night are getting to him, for sure; the fear is slowly slipping away, replaced by a mad bravery. They’ve already crossed some unexpected lines tonight—how could a few more break what Hell and all God’s angels couldn’t?

“Ready for round two, boys?” Sam turns toward the voice and Erin is smiling up at him, blue eyes sparkling and painted fingernails lightly scratching at his thighs. She has freckles like Dean does. Sam wants to ravage both of their necks with his mouth and give them matching marks. 

Dean resets his watch. “Five minutes, and—go.”

Erin’s mouth quickly drives most other thoughts out of Sam’s mind. At first she licks all over his cock like she’s trying to memorize it, and he bites his lip when her tongue dips down to his balls. She pulls gently at them with one hand and her other hand teases lightly up and down his dick until he almost whines in frustration. He sees a wicked gleam in her eyes before she finally takes him deep into her mouth and his cock hits the back of her throat, her fingers tightening around the base. She does something with her tongue that he can’t even describe but has him gasping and writhing despite himself. 

“Jesus, Erin,” he moans, and he can feel her nearly silent chuckle all the way along his dick. He tries to hold on, doesn’t want to be the first one to come tonight and validate Dean’s earlier ribbing, but with Rob warming him up and Erin finishing him off and his brother breathing just as hard next to him, he knows he doesn’t have long. He reaches out blindly for Dean’s shoulder and finds it, digging into the muscles he’s stitched up a hundred times. Dean’s arm slips around him in answer, calloused fingers skimming over the small of his back to tighten on his hip, and that’s it.

“Erin, I’m gonna—“ and then his head is tipped back and he might be saying something else but he has no idea what it is because all he can focus on is Dean’s hand on him and Erin swallowing around his cock as he comes down her throat. She holds him there for a few more moments, then slowly pulls back, cleaning him off with a few last swipes of her tongue that make him shudder.

“God damn it.” Sam hears Rob’s voice distantly as Erin rubs her face along his thighs with a smug expression. She closes her eyes when he grips her hair in both hands and pulls her up for a kiss. Dean’s arm is still around his waist. Sam licks the taste of his own come out of Erin’s mouth and wonders what could possibly come next.

Apparently, the watch alarm. Erin pulls away and crows, “I win!” and throws her hands up. Rob groans in frustration and Dean matches him with additional profanity, clearly on the edge without quite enough time to finish. Sam laughs weakly when Erin jumps to her feet and starts doing a victory dance, tits bouncing everywhere despite the best efforts of her bra. He laughs harder when Dean just falls back onto the bed, grumbling nonsense with his legs splayed open and dick still hard in Rob’s hand. As confusing and hot as this evening has been, he just can’t pass up a chance to make fun of his big brother.

Rob shakes his head and releases Dean’s cock. Sam’s laughter dies when Rob makes eye contact with him and raises his eyebrows at Dean in a clear “you wanna?” gesture. He sits frozen for a few seconds, trying to decide what to do. He could just say no, should just say no, but he doesn’t want to. Finally he slides off the bed to kneel next to Rob, kissing him when he grins. Erin has hopped up on the bed and started rubbing Dean’s scalp and shoulders. The tableau holds for another long moment and then Sam turns and places his hands on Dean’s thighs.

It must have tickled because Dean twitches and makes a sound that coming from anyone but Dean Winchester would be a giggle. “Hey Sammy, where’d you go? I—“ Dean says, somewhat muffled by Erin’s breasts in his face, and sits up on his elbows, voice dying when he sees Sam sitting between his legs. It’s like the rest of the room fades and the silence stretches between their eyes. Sam licks his lips. He wants this, so badly, wants to just go for it, but Dean has to ask for it. If he’s misread any of this, Dean will laugh awkwardly and tell him to get the hell up and they’ll just go back to the rest of the night, whatever Erin wanted to do next because she won the contest.

“Do it.” Dean’s voice is low and rough, but there’s no mistaking those two little words. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean snorts. "You're stuck with me, little brother. You know that. What's there to talk about?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It makes me so happy that people besides Erin are enjoying my story. Thank you so much for the kind comments and the very flattering pleas for more chapters.

Rob breaks the deadlock by wrapping his arms around Sam from behind. Sam feels his breath warm against his ear. “You heard him. He wants this as much as you do. His cock is going to feel so good in your mouth, I promise.” Rob’s fingers are playing over Sam’s chest while he murmurs low and Dean still hasn’t looked away.

“Fuck, Sam. Don’t you make me ask twice,” Dean says, his voice gruff, and that does it for Sam. He dips his head and sucks Dean’s cock into his mouth, lets it roll over his tongue like the best treat he’s ever tasted, and maybe it is. The groan that escapes from Dean as he does it is definitely the best sound, throaty and desperate and all for him. At this rate Sam knows he will be hard again in no time.

The four of them must be a sight: Sam on his knees between Dean’s legs, Rob rubbing against his back in a way that would be extremely distracting if he didn’t currently have his mouth around his brother’s dick, long lines of Dean’s limbs draped over the bed, Erin curled up around him with her hands running through his hair. Sam doesn’t expect Dean to last long after the triple serving of head he’s getting tonight. He digs the fingers of one hand into Dean’s thigh and strokes Dean’s balls with the other, drawing more noises out of him. Sam glances up to see Erin sucking on one of Dean’s nipples, Dean’s other hand grasping at the bedspread near his hip, eyes heated and boring into his own. Rob’s hands roam over Sam’s ass and hips, spreading him and pulling him back against Rob’s crotch, and Sam moans around Dean’s cock at the feeling. Suddenly Dean sits up and buries both hands in Sam’s hair, thrusting further in. Sam keeps his eyes turned up and his throat loose and just lets Dean fuck his mouth.

“Sammy, god, you don’t even know how good you look,” Dean pants, and Sam remembers from many previous nights when he pretended to be asleep while his brother fucked a girl in the other bed that Dean can’t seem to help running his mouth when he gets close. “Should have known all that stupid hair was good for something. So soft, such a good handle when you’re sucking me. Look at you, taking my dick like you were made for it.” Sam can hear wet sounds and moans from somewhere behind Dean and wonders if Erin is touching herself while she watches them, but he can’t look away from Dean’s flushed face to check. Rob has one hand on his cock now but he doesn’t need much more encouragement than Dean’s voice to get hard again. “Gonna swallow for me, Sam, gonna take everything I give you?” Sam manages to nod, running his tongue along the underside of Dean’s cock and flicking at the crown, and that’s when Dean chokes out his name and loses it.

Sam sucks down the warm flood of Dean’s come and holds it in his mouth for a moment before swallowing, gently drawing his lips off the tip of his brother’s cock with a final swirl that makes Dean twitch and curse. He can’t name the emotion that spreads through him, but it’s warm and languid and although he can feel his dick straining in Rob’s hand, he’s utterly satisfied in that moment. It’s a complete surprise to him when Dean hauls him up and kisses him. Dean’s face is warm and his hands clutch at Sam’s neck like he’s drowning and only Sam can give him air. Sam moans and almost sinks back to the floor as Dean licks at his sensitive lips, but Dean has him. Dean always has him. Lightheaded, Sam returns each desperate kiss with equal intensity.

When they finally break apart, Dean rests his forehead on Sam’s, taller for once given his position on the bed. “Dean…” Sam says wonderingly. Dean shakes his head and closes his eyes, breathes out quickly and stands, pulling Sam with him.

“We’re gonna, uh,” Dean starts, and Erin giggles and waves them off, beckoning Rob up onto the bed with her other hand. “Get, uh, get cleaned up,” he finishes, and Sam can only follow his brother to the bathroom. He could easily break Dean’s hold on his upper arm, but he doesn’t want to. He looks back at the bed and Rob has planted his face between Erin’s legs and she’s already sighing enthusiastically. They’ll be just fine for a few minutes.

Dean closes the bathroom door behind them and leans back against it. Sam settles on the sink counter across from him, the cool laminate surface digging into the backs of his thighs, and studies his brother. Dean's eyes are closed, his chest is rising and falling steadily, and his legs and stomach are shining with a light sweat. The tracing of scars on his skin, some deep, some faint, only enhances his beauty, and Sam knows the story behind every one of them. Seeing Dean fully on display like this, for his eyes alone, even if only for a few minutes, cracks something in Sam he didn't realize he had been holding back, and he swallows thickly. When he finally raises his gaze to Dean's face again, Dean is looking back at him, lips curved in the smile Sam has lived for since he was a child.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean says, slow, lust-filled drawl giving a new flavor to the nickname, and Sam crosses the distance between them in one long stride. He covers his brother's mouth with his own, tipping Dean's jaw up and wrapping his other hand around the back of his neck. Dean moves where he's directed and Sam laps up his moans. Sam's still hard from earlier and his dick feels amazing where it rubs against Dean's belly.

Pulling back from the kiss, he rests his forehead against Dean's. "Do we need to talk about this?" He traces Dean's lips with his thumb, and Dean opens his mouth to lick it.

"Later. Or, you know, never." Dean rolls his shoulders in something between a shrug and a stretch. "If you can talk about the relationship during the sex, you're not fucking hard enough."

"Seriously, Dean. Is this going to fuck us up? I can't lose you again."

Dean snorts. "You're stuck with me, little brother. You know that. What's there to talk about?" He kisses Sam's neck and bites down on his shoulder, sucking what Sam expects will be a very dark bruise into the muscle, and Sam guesses that's all the answer he's going to get. And maybe it's all the answer he needs.

Dean's teeth are still buried in his flesh when Sam feels a warm hand on his dick. He groans as Dean works his cock in short sharp strokes, hand slick with Dean's sweat and Sam’s precome. The pain in his shoulder and the pleasure in his groin swirl together and cloud his vision. He focuses on the handprint on Dean's arm and the freckles that dust his upper back.

"Dean, Dean," he stutters and grips his brother's hips tighter, torn between helplessly rutting against him and giving his hand room to work. Dean finally releases the bite with a caress of his tongue and Sam lets his head fall forward to rest against Dean's neck.

"That's it, Sam," Dean growls into his ear while he slides his other arm around Sam’s waist. "I got you. You’re so full of surprises tonight, going for the bar pickup, wanting to share those two, sitting right next to me getting your dick sucked. Been wanting to get my hands on you for hours. And then he pretty much ties a fucking bow on you and drops you in my lap.”

Sam lets Dean’s voice wash over him and he’s so damn close, can’t catch his breath, can’t believe this is really happening. Dean rubs his cheek against Sam’s. “Hey, look at me. I want to see your face when you come this time.” He raises his head and blinks at Dean, who grins like someone just baked him a whole pie and says, “Attaboy Sammy, come on, give it up for me—“ and he’s coming all over Dean’s hand and stomach, legs shaking, mouth open, Dean’s pleased chuckle rumbling against his chest.

His cock is going soft again now, extra sensitive from the repeated orgasms. Dean kisses him, pushes him backward to lean against the sink again, and wets a washcloth. He’s perfunctory with his own cleanup and gentle with Sam’s, as always, although usually it’s been blood, monster guts, leviathan slime instead of come. Sam huffs a laugh at that thought and Dean gives him the eyebrow, which only makes him laugh more. Dean rolls his eyes and claps him on the shoulder, like this is normal, and Sam guesses it might as well be, for them. And if Dean’s fine, and smiling for real, Sam’s certainly not going to pick it apart.

* * *

When they emerge from the bathroom, Erin and Rob are still at it. Sam doesn’t think they even noticed him and Dean come into the room. He settles at the head of the bed to watch. Dean joins him, leaning easily against his shoulder, and Sam smiles at how fucking natural it all feels.

Erin is completely naked now and kneeling over Rob, who has his face buried in her pussy. He's good at what he’s doing, judging by the sounds coming from her. She's turned toward them but has her eyes closed. Sam reaches for her breasts at almost the same moment that Dean pushes his hand into Rob's hair. Rob's eyes crinkle in what would probably be a smile if his mouth weren't busy, and redoubles his efforts on Erin's clit. Erin's eyes fly open when Sam takes her nipples in his fingers and pinches them hard. He steadily increases the pressure as her moans grow louder and she grinds her pussy harder into Rob's mouth. Sam releases her nipples, spreads his hands over her breasts, and squeezes; as big as his hands are, her breasts still spill out around them.

"Son of a bitch," Dean says next to him.

"Yeah," Sam answers, reverently. Erin's moans are rising in pitch and he thinks she must be close to coming. Rob seems to think so too because the sound of his hands smacking into Erin's ass starts up and Erin's legs begin to quiver.

"Dean, cover me,” Sam says, and replaces his hands with his mouth. Luckily Dean knows exactly what Sam meant by that and matches him on Erin's other nipple. His hand meets his brother's when he puts an arm around her to steady them both, and they link their fingers at the small of Erin's back. Her tits fill his entire field of vision, except where he can see Dean biting deep out of the corner of his eye, and her freckles are stars in a creamy sky.

"Oh, oh, _fuck_ , yes, oh god, I'm," Erin is chanting in a steady stream. With a final guttural gasp, her whole body shakes and releases, and she likely would smother Rob or fall off the bed if Sam and Dean weren't there to hold her up and ease her down.

"Easy, easy girl," Dean murmurs and draws her in against her chest. Erin sighs loudly and snuggles under his chin. Rob is grinning at them upside down, the entire lower half of his face glistening. Sam slides down next to him and kisses him, tasting Erin on his mouth, sweet and intense. Struck by impulse he swings a leg over Rob and straddles his hips, holding his shoulders down. Rob's eyes flash and he groans, Sam lapping up the sound and Erin's juices, cleaning off his chin and cheeks with his tongue, and finally kissing him again, deep and slow, while Rob writhes under him.

"God _damn_ ," Rob breathes when Sam lets up. "That was...yeah."

Erin's laugh is the throaty kind that says she's absolutely drunk on sex and loving every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, right? :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes some shuffling to find the ideal arrangement, especially when everyone keeps pausing to steal kisses from one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This chapter hated me for some reason.

After a few minutes of contended, sprawling cuddles, Erin claps her hands. “Don’t give up on me now, chicos guapos. I get to choose what we do next, remember?”

"So what's the game plan?" Dean asks.

"You two up for another round yet?" The twinkle in Erin's eyes tells Sam that he should be prepared for anything.

"I think we could be persuaded." Dean moves his hand from Erin's waist to give himself a few tugs, and grins as his cock shows interest. Having already come twice tonight, Sam thinks he might need a little more time. That’s before Erin explains what she wants. Her face is flushed and her voice is rough, and Sam’s dick astonishingly manages to fill as he listens.

“I want to be on all fours, and I want Sam to fuck me from behind, and I want to suck Dean off at the same time. Rob—hmm.” Erin purses her lips. “You didn’t bring your cock with you, did you?”

“No, sorry hon, I didn’t pack it this time.” Rob’s fingers stroke idly over Sam’s arms. “But I bet I can find something to do,” and his chuckle has a calculating edge to it.

“God. Yeah, uh, you just, be creative.” Erin’s hand floats down to pat Rob on the head, somewhat unsteadily.

“Four blowjobs in one night? It is my lucky day,” Dean gloats, and Sam punches him on the leg.

It takes some shuffling to find the ideal arrangement, especially when everyone keeps pausing to steal kisses from one another. They end up with Erin in the middle, and Dean and Sam standing on the floor on either side of the bed. The view Sam has of Erin’s ass in this position is magnificent, and he reaches out to touch her bare pussy for the first time, earning a squeak of startled pleasure. She’s shaved and slick, still wet from Rob’s attentions earlier, and her hips tilt up at him as he runs two fingers along her inner lips and gently rolls her clit between them. Rob grins at him from his seat off to the side while he fills his hands with her breasts. Dean’s cock is at full attention now but not yet in Erin’s mouth.

Sam dips his fingers inside and almost groans at the way her wet heat clenches around them, thinking about how good that will feel around his cock. Dean’s eyes are on him as Sam strokes himself to hardness, eyelids flickering every time Sam’s fingers draw another breathy moan from Erin where her cheek is resting against Dean’s thigh. This kind of scrutiny from his brother is new, and he likes it. He does groan when Dean trails his gaze down to Sam’s groin, back up to his face, and licks his lips with deliberate sensuality. Those goddamn lips have gotten Dean into and out of more trouble than Sam can measure throughout their lives and the thought of them wrapped around his cock sends a shiver of wicked heat down his spine.  

He pulls his hand away from Erin and nods to Rob, who looks happy to take over for a moment while Sam goes to fish out condoms and lube from his bag. Erin probably won’t need any of the latter given how soaked she is but it doesn’t hurt to be prepared; he would hate to have to pull out to go get it later. Rob makes room for him when he returns and snatches one of the condoms out of his hands with a wink. He bends down and Sam can’t help burying his hands in Rob’s hair when he feels Rob’s mouth close around his dick. His fingers tighten convulsively when Rob takes him so deep he nearly chokes, nose flaring while his throat flexes around the head of Sam’s cock.

“Christ,” Dean says, distantly.

“Such a good boy,” Sam murmurs and holds him there. A shudder runs through Rob’s body and Sam’s eyes close as Rob’s moan vibrates through his cock. He pulls back then, replacing his mouth with the condom, fingers shaking, latex sliding smoothly over slick flesh. Rob straightens and kisses Sam deeply as he guides Sam’s cock into Erin’s pussy with one hand, the other slipping down over his ass and between his legs to fondle his balls. And yeah, that feels amazing.

“Oh _god_ ,” Erin growls when he bottoms out inside her. He keeps still for a few moments while she pants against Dean’s leg, and shares a grin with his brother across her back. Sam’s been holding back a bit throughout the evening, thrown off balance by this new thing with Dean and content to wait and see what their new friends were up for, but it’s about time to step things up. By the way Dean flushes faintly and tips his head, he knows his brother sees something in his eyes but can’t quite pin it down. Sam laughs a little to himself. For all the years they’ve spent together, he’s still far more familiar with Dean’s sex life than Dean is with Sam’s. A flare of brotherly competition curls through his chest.

Sam wraps his hands around Erin’s hips, thumbs digging deep into the curve of her ass, and starts to move. Erin moans appreciatively and licks at Dean’s cock. Dean gathers up her red hair in his right hand so Sam and Rob can see when his dick disappears into her mouth. The freckles on Erin’s back and shoulders continue up Dean’s arm to his face. Sam likes the picture that makes. He sinks into her over and over, faster, each thrust punching a helpless noise from her throat and straight into his brother’s body until the sound is nearly continuous. At some point Rob leaves the bed and Sam’s field of vision, but it’s difficult to spare too much thought as to why.

“Jesus, Sammy.” Dean’s eyes are round and wild when Sam meets them. Sam grins widely, moves one hand to the small of Erin’s back and leans forward to reach her clit with the other. He can’t feel her wetness on his cock through the condom, but the warmth of her pussy sears and squeezes him.

His rhythm falters a little when Rob returns to tap Erin on the thigh and she shifts her limbs to make room for him underneath her, with Rob oriented opposite to Erin, on his back with his head near where Sam is still fucking into her pussy. Sam can see where Rob’s legs snake around Dean’s that his boxers are gone now. He slows at the feel of a wet tongue moving over his balls. There’s almost too much going on in such a small place with Sam’s dick, Erin’s pussy and Rob’s mouth, but he can’t deny that the slick sensation of everything together is delicious in its intensity.

“Fucking fantastic, Rob, you are a genius,” Erin mumbles. She looks up at Dean, who still has her hair held to the side. Sam can’t see much else, so he slows his hips to a gentle rocking for now and just listens. “Dean, this is his frits, you know like ‘front bits’ but kind of smoosh the words together?” She peers back over her shoulder. “Sweets, you’ve already got a condom in, does that mean…?” Rob, his mouth still busy, sticks an arm out to where Erin can see him waggle a thumbs-up. “Excellent,” she purrs and turns her face back to Dean. “So, you can fuck my mouth, or you can fuck his frits. Here, wait, I'll make it a little easier to reach." She fumbles a pillow under Rob's ass and pulls him closer to Dean so her body isn't blocking his as much anymore. The new position gives Sam a better view of Rob's—frits. Oh, he’s got one of those condoms that stays inside, so Dean can easily switch between Erin and Rob. "And as for you," she calls back to Sam, swiveling her hips, "I'm positive you've got more than that to give me, so give it already!"

“Uh, wow.” For a moment Dean looks like he has no idea what to do or say, and Sam can't blame him. "Yeah, okay. Let's do this," and Sam knows that expression: it's the one his brother wears when his blood is up and their latest quarry won't have any idea what hit it before its head bounces on the ground ten feet away. Rob swears when Dean guides his dick into him, breath huffing warmly over Sam’s skin from underneath, and Sam takes his cue.

"Oh yeah, fucking _move_ , that's it," Erin pants when he slams into her again. Dean still clutches her hair in one hand and the other grips Rob’s thigh. The angle looks a little difficult from Sam’s perspective, but he’s more than occupied with his side of things and abandons Dean to his own devices. If Sam knows nothing else about his brother, the man can take care of himself in bed.

He moves his hands from Erin’s hips to the swell of her ass. It’s an unorthodox choice for a handhold but it’s unbeatable with the girls who have the figure for it. Erin groans as his hands span both her cheeks, digging in and spreading apart until his fingertips go white from the pressure. “God, you’re so fucking big,” she manages in a faint voice, and he chuckles because he knows right then she means his hands and not his dick. He drags her back onto his cock by his grip on her ass as he thrusts deep inside her pussy, picking up the pace, and soon enough she can’t seem to make words anymore, just a series of desperate moans and growls.

“God, Dean, I need, hang on a second,” Rob says and struggles out from under Erin so he can flip over onto his knees and elbows. “Okay, okay, please, fuck me—” Sam can see when Dean is back inside by how Rob’s mouth drops open and his eyes roll back into his head. Damn. Dean has the tip of his tongue poking out the side of his mouth in concentration, chest flushed, belly soft but muscles working under the skin, the strong cut of his hips smacking into Rob’s ass with a thick sound on every forward stroke.

Erin wraps her arms around Rob and Dean’s near legs and holds on for dear life as Sam pounds into her. He leans forward to cover her back with his chest, sweat slip-sliding them together, rolling his hips in a way that pulls delicious new cries from her throat. “God fucking damn it don’t you dare stop Sam I am so close fuck fuck fuck.” He can barely hear her from where her mouth is crushed against Dean’s thigh, but he smiles and keeps his pace steady and punishing just like she clearly needs. Suddenly she tenses, and fairly howls her climax as her whole body shivers and her pussy squeezes around him. It feels fucking amazing and if he hadn’t already come twice tonight it might just push him over the edge too. He slows his rhythm as she collapses down onto the bed.

“Jesus Christ.” His brother’s voice is soft and somehow wondering even choked with lust. Sam looks up at him just in time for Dean to lean down and kiss him, all liquid yearning and sweet fire, and Sam really hopes that this isn’t just going to be a one-night deal because it is going to be so difficult to give that mouth up. Dean brings a hand up to cradle Sam’s jaw, moans, and Sam can feel his hips slow to a stop after a few final thrusts.

For a moment the only sound is their shared breaths. Sam is still hard, but he can sense that coming a third time in such a short span is unlikely and he’ll just have to wait for his erection to subside for now. He pulls out of Erin slowly and tosses the condom. She promptly flops over onto her side with a relaxed smile.

“Hey, uh,” Dean looks down at Rob, “sorry, do you need...?”

Rob stretches like a dog, arms long and ass in the air, and cuts him off. “Nah, that was great. It usually takes a few sessions for my body to get used to new people, so I don’t really focus on the orgasm part of things so I don’t get frustrated.”

“C’mere,” Erin mumbles and pulls Sam down next to her. “The queen of blowjobs requires cuddles.” Some awkward maneuvering ends in Dean and Rob dragging the other bed closer to give everyone more room to spread out but still get enough skin contact. Sam doesn’t intent to fall asleep, but the warm pile of his brother and their new friends is unexpectedly soothing and his awareness soon fades out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, the inspiration for the title. I asked [Erin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sasquatchsammy) what she would most want to do if she met the Winchesters and that's what the lady ordered. :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Dean having a good six inches on her, Erin manages to crowd him up against the car door for an absolutely filthy goodbye kiss.
> 
> “You sure you don’t have time for a quickie in the back seat?” Dean asks, his smile half leering, half hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some confusing grammar in this chapter but I'm pretttty sure it's all correct relative to the ongoing present tense.

Sam wakes slowly. Golden light filters through the shitty motel blinds and illuminates a tangle of limbs. To be fair, most of them are his own. He smiles at the thought that he’s probably one of the few men who can manage to unconsciously and comfortably drape themselves across three other people. Dean is tucked in against his chest, and Sam shakes with the effort not to laugh out loud when he notices that Dean’s chin is propped up on Erin’s cleavage. The movement brings something else to his attention: he’s hard, which isn’t an uncommon condition to wake up to, but it’s definitely a new experience to have his morning wood nestled warmly in the small of his brother’s back. And fuck, is Dean warm. They haven’t really shared a bed since they were kids; he forgot how much of a furnace Dean can be.

A slight shift drags his dick across Dean’s skin and he bites his lip at the sudden desire to just rock against him like this, sweat and precome slicking them both, getting off with his nose buried in the scent of Dean’s hair before he’s even awake...god. But it’s not the sort of thing to do in a brand-new relationship, or whatever last night makes them. He doesn’t even know if last night was a one-time thing, or they might have an encore but only if other people are involved again. He does know he doesn’t want to give this up now that he’s had it, but that will depend on Dean.

_You’re thinking too much Sammy_ , he tells himself in Dean’s best older-brother voice, and relaxes back into the singular satisfaction of sleeping in with company.

* * *

The next time Sam comes back to consciousness is with a crash of noise, and he nearly falls off the bed groping for a weapon. That isn’t there. Because he’s naked. In a bed with three other people. Who are also naked. And one of them is his brother.

“God fucking damn it,” Rob says, stumbling to find his pants and silence his phone. Sam shakes the sleep fuzz from his brain. Dean surprisingly hasn’t moved much from his spot in the middle of the bed, head still pillowed on Erin’s chest, but he’s giving Rob a look he usually reserves for the triple-decker burger special because Rob’s ringtone or alarm or whatever is the chorus of “You Shook Me All Night Long.”

“Sorry sorry sorry,” Rob says in a rush, dropping his phone again now that it’s quiet. He rubs his nose and stands there awkwardly for a second before hopping back into bed and hiding behind a miraculously still-sleeping Erin.

Sam bursts out laughing. “No, you have no idea how much Dean just fell in love with you for that. Oh man.”

“Shut up,” Dean mutters, and tries to shove him out of bed. This, at least, is territory Sam knows well and he happily shoves back. The good-natured tussle leaves familiar ground when the sheet slips away and holding his brother down bodily by his shoulders and hips takes on a whole new character with absolutely nothing between them.

“Easy, tiger,” Sam murmurs just for Dean to hear, and Dean flushes bright red instantly and won’t meet his eyes... _oh_. Sam feels his own face heating now but doesn’t get a chance to interrogate his brother.

“Well, good morning to _me_ ,” Erin giggles sleepily. “What’s for breakfast? I hope it’s muffins. _Stud_ muffins.”

“Oh my _god_ you are the _worst_ ,” Rob groans, and the moment is lost.

* * *

 With a surprising minimum of morning-after awkwardness, the four of them manage to get dressed and find a diner. Sam had been kind of hoping for another round, but Erin said she had a thing to get to after breakfast and it sounded like a legitimate errand, not the kind of excuse you make up to escape a mediocre lay, so he had to be satisfied with that. Dean drove; the diner wasn’t any farther than last night’s bar but he wanted to show off his baby. Their guests made all the right appreciative noises and Sam rolled his eyes at the proud smile Dean didn’t bother to hide. Even so, Sam couldn’t help giving the dashboard a pat as he swung out of his seat. The car had been his home too, and as much as he sometimes itched to get out of the life and settle down, it had been good to them.

Erin and Rob slide into one side of the booth together, so Sam and Dean sit next to each other on the other side. Rob catches Sam’s eye as Dean flirts shamelessly with the waitress while she takes their orders.

“See, I need to get lessons from you. I have no idea how to do that,” Rob tells Dean after the server leaves.

“Do what?” Dean says, all innocence, and Sam snorts. “The way I heard it, you picked us up last night.”

“Yeah, well. You’re all smooth and I’m just a total dork who gets lucky sometimes.”

“You, a dork, in that outfit? Nah.” Dean drags his eyes up and down what he can see of Rob’s body sitting down, prompting Rob to put his head down on the table and hide under his napkin.

“Aww, you’re adorable, stop.” Erin dislodges the napkin enough to kiss him on the cheek and he comes back up smiling.

Their food arrives not long after. Sam and Erin both got omelets and clink water glasses in honor of their shared choice (“Twinsies!” she toasts). Dean had ordered his usual pile of fat and grease that Sam never wanted to look too closely at. Rob seems to have a sweet tooth as his plate is full of chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream, and he’s inhaled half of a chocolate milkshake practically before the server has it on the table. Erin steals a slice of her friend’s bacon.

The atmosphere is easy and comfortable, and Sam finds himself smiling a lot more than he has recently. He leans back when his plate is clean to stretch. Dean’s arm is there, slung oh-so-casually over the back of the booth, and Sam pretends it was his plan all along to shift a little closer to his brother and stay there. Dean relaxes against him and gives a soft sigh, one Sam knows is an unconscious sign of contentment. His chest feels warm and open.

They linger over coffee refills, none of them wanting to break up the mood, but Rob finally taps Erin on the shoulder and points to his watchless wrist. After a short argument about who’s buying whom breakfast, the group settles up and files back out into the parking lot.

Despite Dean having a good six inches on her, Erin manages to crowd him up against the car door for an absolutely filthy goodbye kiss.

“You sure you don’t have time for a quickie in the back seat?” Dean asks, his smile half leering, half hopeful.

“Nope, sadface,” she replies, a phrase Sam has never heard out loud before. “I bet that back seat can tell some stories though, eh?” Rob chuckles at that and tugs on Sam’s hair to bring him on level for his own kiss.

“Hey,” Erin says, “babe, you got a pen?” Rob fishes in his pocket and pulls out a tiny notebook and a tinier pen. She quickly scribbles down two lines and tears the sheet out to hand to Sam. “You seem like the responsible one—” (he grins triumphantly at Dean over her head) “—so here, this is my number and Rob’s. If you’re up for a repeat sometime, let us know. Or just drinks, or food, or whatever. This was fun.” She smiles up at him and he leans over to kiss her. He doesn’t know what the odds are they’ll ever be in the same place again, but he’ll keep the paper somewhere safe. Good memories, if nothing else...and possibly commemorating the start of... _something_...with Dean.

They drop Rob and Erin back in the parking lot of the bar where they had left their own car last night, and then it’s just the two of them again. Dean sets out on the highway even though they haven’t even looked for a new hunt yet, driving west. He hums to himself and taps his hand on the door through the rolled-down window, looking calm and happy. Sam doesn’t want to interrupt the moment, but he has to ask.

As he draws breath to speak, Dean beats him to it. “What do I say about chick flick moments, Sammy.”

“Oh, come on, man. You are slinging me a line of bullshit saying you never talk about feelings.” He doesn’t bring up Lisa because he’s not that stupid, but he knows they must have had _some_ real conversations; you don’t live with a woman for a year without having that, even if your name is Dean Winchester. And anyway, the two of them have had plenty of emotional exchanges. His brother is still smiling though, so Sam tries to bring his thoughts back to optimism.

“Look,” Dean says, “we’ve died for each other and we kill for each other every other day. What difference would some words make?”

“You mean words like, ‘I sucked your dick and you gave me a handjob and I’m pretty sure we both liked it and I kind of want to kiss you right now except your driving is terrible enough already’?” Dean shifts in his seat as Sam speaks and Sam is feeling very little-brother-smug about his effect so he licks his index finger and draws an imaginary point score in the air.

“You put that tongue back in your mouth right now or—”

“Or what?”

* * *

The red minivan honks its horn irritably as the black car ahead of it suddenly pulls off to the side of the road without putting on its turn signal. The young mom behind the wheel slows as she passes (first gently tapping the brakes to warn any cars behind her of the change in speed) and turns her head to glare at the driver. She quickly turns back to the front when she realizes that the driver has apparently climbed into the passenger seat and is busy undressing its occupant. A quick glance in the rearview verifies that her kids hadn’t noticed, happily engrossed in their coloring books, and she gives a small huff at the absolute inconsideration some people show to those around them. And yet...she can’t help her gaze straying to the side mirror to watch as the black car falls away in the distance behind her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it's finally finished. So sorry for the wait, folks, got stuck for months. I love you [sasquatchsammy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sasquatchsammy) and readers. (I like to think of the mom at the end as Allison from _Orphan Black_. :P )
> 
> There will be at least one more story in this series (eventually...): another friend has requested to be part of a Destiel date. And hopefully I've learned my lesson about posting WIPs!


End file.
